With the rapid development of illumination technologies, the number of illumination devices around people is also steadily increased. Due to inconsistency of the illumination purposes, parameters such as a luminous intensity and color of irradiated light emitted by various illumination devices are also very different. Polluted light that can affect health of the human eye can be easily generated after the mixing of the irradiated light emitted by a plurality of illumination devices with different illumination objectives.